Our Destiny
by UchihaMaya
Summary: Cinta itu ada untuk diperjuangkan, bukan untuk direlakan. Kadang garis takdir bertentangan, namun jika keteguhan hati lebih kuat, maka air mata kebahagiaan yang akan menunggumu diakhir cerita. SasuHina. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer: Naruto selamanya milik Kishimoto-sensei. **

**Warning: AU. OOC. Typo(s). Drama. Crack pair. One shot. **

**. **

**.**

**.**

** .**

** . **

**Our Destiny **

**A Naruto Fanfiction **

**By** UchihaMaya

.

.

.

.

.

**Tak perlu kata-kata untuk menjelaskan hubungan mereka. Tak perlu ikatan untuk menyatukan keduanya. Tak perlu pengakuan untuk menyatakan bahwa rasa cinta itu pernah ada. Karena hubungan mereka terlarang.**

**Namun, tanpa ikatan hubungan mereka tak terpisahkan. Walau mereka berasal dari dua klan yang saling bertentangan. Mereka tidak mempersalahkan pertentangan itu. Karena pertentangan tidak dapat dimintai pertanggung jawaban. Bukan tidak mau menyalahkan, tetapi tidak bisa. Masa lalu, masa kini, ataupun masa depan, semua sama saja.**

**Hyuuga dan Uchiha. Klan air dan api. Sang air yang berusaha mematikan api dan sang api yang tak pernah lelah untuk menguapkan air keudara dan menjadikannya tiada. Pada hakikatnya mereka tak bisa disatukan. Karena keduanya telah lama menempuh jalan yang bersebrangan.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tapi bagaimana jika mereka mencoba melawan apa yang telah digariskan? Akankah berakhir dengan kebahagiaan atau malah menjadi kisah yang penuh air mata dan berakhir dengan luka?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pelukan hangat menyambut tubuh mungil Hinata, Hyuuga Hinata, ketika gadis itu keluar dari kelas terakhirnya minggu ini. Selalu begitu. Tujuh ribu dua ratus detik seminggu sekali selama enam bulan terakhir mereka selalu menghabiskan waktu bersama. Tapi pemuda itu_Uchiha Sasuke_ dan Hinata tidak pernah bosan melakukannya. Walaupun hanya duduk berdua di lorong sekolah ataupun diantara rak-rak tinggi perpustakaan, mereka selalu menikmati saat-saat kebersamaan itu.

Sasuke mendaratkan kecupan singkat dipuncak kepala Hinata. Sekolah telah usai satu jam yang lalu, tapi sudah menjadi kebiasaan jika gadis _indigo_ itu menghabiskan waktu lebih lama untuk menyelesaikan tugas akhir pekannya dan Sasuke, pemuda itu selalu menunggunya dikoridor kelas.

"Neji-_niisan_ mulai curiga padaku," gumam Hinata.

Sasuke mengangkat dagu Hinata, membuat kedua bola mata kontras itu bertemu pandang, "Lalu, kau ingin menghentikan ini?" Tanya pemuda itu.

Hinata melingkarkan lengannya dileher Sasuke, "Aku tidak akan pernah bisa berhenti.. dan kau tahu itu!" Jawab gadis itu. Sasuke mengeratkan pelukannya, membuat jarak keduanya menghilang.

"Lalu apa yang kau cemaskan?" Sasuke menyatukan dahinya dan dahi Hinata.

"Perjodohan."

Sasuke menyentuh hidung Hinata dengan hidungnya, membuatnya bisa merasakan hembusan hangat nafas Hinata.

"Setelah Naruto-_kun_ menyetujui perjodohan kami, maka kita tidak mungkin bisa bertemu lagi."

Sasuke tersenyum tipis sebelum menautkan bibirnya dan bibir Hinata dalam kecupan singkat. "Biarkan tuhan mengatur jalan kita. Jangan menentangnya, karena sejak awal_"

Hinata memotong,"_apa yang kita rasakan tidak pernah_"

"_mempunyai harapan.." Bisik Sasuke.

Hinata menenggelamkan wajahnya didada bidang Sasuke. Meresapi aroma khas pemuda Uchiha itu. Mendengarkan alunan detak jantung Sasuke yang telah menjadi candu untuknya.

Entah mengapa bersama Sasuke membuat hati Hinata tenang.

Sasuke mengeratkan pelukannya, tak berniat melepaskan gadis itu.

"Kau tahu.. aku selalu berharap bisa mendapat kesempatan untuk bisa mendampingimu, selalu disisimu.." Bisik Hinata.

"Aku tahu.."

"Aku tahu!" Balas Sasuke.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke menatap goresan nilai sempurna ditangannya. Pengumuman kelulusan dari _Senior High School_. Ia adalah _prodigy_ Uchiha, nilai sempurna diujian akhir serta beasiswa penuh ke _Oxford University_ sudah digenggamannya. Tapi masih ada yang kurang. Sesuatu yang membuat rongga dadanya serasa kosong.

Ia menatap satu direksi dimana seorang gadis berambut _indigo_ tengah berdiri agak jauh darinya bersama keluarganya. Ya. Pemuda itu tahu. Hilanganya gadis itu dari sisinya membuat hidupnya hampa. Tapi apa yang bisa ia lakukan? Perasaannya terlarang. Jika ia berusaha merobohkan tradisi kedua klan besar itu, ia takut akan melukai gadis yang ia cintai.

Ia sadar. Sejak awal ia sadar, ia tidak akan bisa menjalin hubungan dengan _heiress_ Hyuuga itu. Tapi sayangnya, nurani telah mengalahkan logika. Keinginannya terlalu kuat dan mengalahkan _superego_nya. Ia tahu ini salah, karena ia seorang Uchiha dan Hinata adalah seorang Hyuuga. Tapi, apa salahnya jika lelaki sepertinya mencintai seorang gadis seperti Hinata?

Sasuke membalikkan tubuhnya dan melepas atribut kelulusan, menampakkan kemeja putuh panjangnya yang terbalut _vest_ coklat tua. Ia beranjak meninggalkan hall pertemuan. Terlalu lama berada ditempat itu hanya akan membuatnya semakin tersiksa.

Ia menuruni undakan didepan gedung ketika sudut matanya menangkap sosok pirang yang begitu ia kenal.

"Yo.." Sapa seorang pemuda pirang yang berjalan pelan menghampiri Sasuke. Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya dianak tangga terakhir. "Hn?" Balas Sasuke.

Pemuda itu bernama Namikaze Naruto, sahabat kentalnya sekaligus pangeran beruntung yang mendapat restu dari sang raja untuk meminang putri yang Sasuke cintai.

"Ne, Teme.. _Are you still in here or will go_?" Tanya pemuda itu dengan aksen _British _yang kental.

Sasuke menghela nafas. Menatap tetes hujan yang turun. "Tidak ada alasan untukku tetap tinggal.." Jawab Sasuke.

Pemuda pirang itu berdiri disampingnya. "Sekalipun alasan itu adalah Hinata?"

"Dia milikmu.."

Naruto menyeringai. "Aku tidak bodoh, Sasuke! Memang aku telah mendapat restu dari Hiashi-_jiji _untuk meminang Hinata, tapi secara pilihan, Hinata tetap_"

"_tradisi menghalangi kami_" Sergah Sasuke.

"_itu bukan alasan, _Teme_!" Naruto menyelipkan kedua tangannya disaku celana.

"Kau pikir meruntuhkan tradisi itu mudah? Itu akan melukai Hinata.." Kata pemuda bermata _onyx_ itu.

"Kau yakin sekali.." Pemuda Namikaze itu menerawang jauh. " Ada kalanya kita harus menentang apa yang sudah tergaris untuk kita dan ada kalanya kita harus bersikap egois untuk kebahagiaan kita.." Tuturnya.

"Kau tidak menginginkan Hinata 'kan?"

Ekspresi Naruto berubah sendu. Ia lalu menunduk.

"Aku akan ke Inggris... menyusul Sakura-_chan_..." Bisiknya.

Sasuke memandang pemuda itu dengan tatapan pengertian. "Kau lari?"

Naruto menggeleng. "Aku memang ceroboh, tapi aku bukan pengecut. Aku akan menemui _Tou-san_ dan mengatakan semua. Aku melakukannya karena aku tahu, menikah bukan sesuatu yang main-main. Biar bagaimanapun wanita yang kelak akan menjadi istriku bukan hanya mendampingiku tapi juga menjadi ibu dari anak-anakku dan aku hanya menginginkan Sakura-_chan_ yang menempati posisi itu.."

"Aku tidak akan melepaskan Sakura-_chan_. Aku akan mempersuntingnya, dengan atau tanpa restu dari _Tou-san_." Jelas Naruto. Ia mengangkat wajahnya, menampakkan _sapphire _yang berkilat penuh semangat dan harapan. "Bergeraklah, _Teme_! Selesaikan apa yang telah kau mulai. Takdir tidak akan berubah jika kau tidak berusaha untuk merubahnya. Sekali-kali jadi pembangkang tidak apa-apa 'kan?"

Cengiran rubah kembali hinggap diwajah Naruto. "Aku berangkat minggu depan. Pastikan kau berada di _Narita_ untuk mengantarku." Teriak Naruto seraya menembus tirai hujan yang menghujam bumi.

Senyum tipis terkembang dibibir Sasuke. "Mungkin kau tidak sebodoh yang kukira, Naruto."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tubuh Sasuke terbanting kelantai. Ayahnya murka. Ya. Pemimpin klan Uchiha itu marah besar ketika tahu putra bungsunya menambatkan hatinya pada _heiress_ Hyuuga. Pria paruh baya itu kalap. Ia melangkah menghampiri putra bungsunya. Pria itu mencengkram kerah kemeja putranya.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, Sasuke? Kau ingin mempermalukan _Tou-sama_?" Satu, dua, tiga. Beberapa tinjuan mendarat dipipi Sasuke. Pukulan terakhir membuat tubuh Sasuke terpelanting, menghantam dinding dibelakangnya. Darah mengalir dari sudut bibirnya.

"Masih banyak wanita yang lebih baik didunia ini, tapi kenapa kau malah memilih gadis Hyuuga itu?" Satu tendangan mendarat diperut Sasuke tanpa bisa dicegah pemiliknya.

"Apa kau tidak bisa menjadi anak penurut seperti kakakmu? Kau itu penerus klan Uchiha. Kenapa dari sekian banyak orang, justru putraku sendiri yang melemparkan kotoran kewajahku?" Suara sang kepala keluarga menggema diruang kerjanya. "Tak bisakah kau mengikuti jejak Itachi?"

Cukup. Sasuke sudah tidak tahan. Ia melakukan ini demi hatinya, ia tidak ingin hatinya hancur lebih dari ini. Biarkan ia egois sekali ini saja.

Dalam satu gerakan ia menghentikan pukulan ayahnya.

"Cukup, _Tou-sama_!" Lirih Sasuke. Ia perlahan bangkit berdiri. "Cukup. Aku hanya sekali ini meminta sesuatu dari _Tou-sama_, seumur hidupku aku selalu menuruti _Tou-sama_ dan hidup seperti yang _Tou-sama_ inginkan. Tapi kali ini biarkan aku memilih jalan hidupku sendiri. Biarkan aku hidup didunia ni tanpa ada penyesalan sedikitpun." Kata Sasuke. "Ijinkan aku membangkang untuk pertama dan terakhir kalinya."

Fugaku diam menatap putra bungsunya. Gurat emosi masih melekat diwajahnya.

"_Tou-sama_ bisa menghapus namaku dari silsilah keluarga Uchiha, tapi biarkan aku pergi, biarkan aku pergi meraih kebahagiaanku." Lanjutnya.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan, anak muda?" Geram Fugaku.

Sasuke membungkukkan badannya. " Maafkan aku karena membangkang, tapi aku mohon untuk sekali ini biarkan aku memilih jalanku sendiri." Kata pemuda itu sebelum berlalu pergi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke berjalan pelan menyusuri koridor kediaman Uchiha. Ayahnya memang selalu bertinda keras ketika seseorang membangkang atau mempermalukannya.

Ia menerawang kearah awan kemerahan yang menghiasi langit sore itu.

Apa Sasuke menyesal melakukan ini?

Tidak. Ia sama sekali tidak menyesal telah membangkang. Ia merasa beban berat yang sejak dulu bertumpu dipundaknya seolah sedikit terangkat. Ia tidak tahu pilihan yang ia yakini benar atau salah. Ia tersenyum samar. Yang menjadi masalah sekarang adalah, apakah Hinata mau meninggalkan keluarganya untuk Sasuke? Sasuke tak tahu, tapi ia menginginkan Hinata memilihnya.

Diujung koridor ia melihat sosok wanita yang sangat ia sayangi_ibunya_Uchiha Mikoto. Melihat wajah teduh wanita itu membuat Sasuke merasa bersalah. Ia mungkin akan melukai ibunya karena jalan hidup yang ia pilih.

Melihat raut wajah putranya yang berubah membuat Mikoto cemas. "Sasuke?" Panggil wanita itu. Ia menghampiri Sasuke. "Ada apa? Apa yang terjadi?" Tepat ketika ibunya sampai dihadapannya, Sasuke langsung memeluk erat ibunya. Menenggelamkan wajahnya dibahu sang ibu.

"_Gomenasai, Kaa-san. Gomenasai_." Bisik Sasuke.

Wanita cantik itu menepuk punggung putra bungsunya. "Kenapa meminta maaf, Sasuke? Apa yang telah kau perbuat, hm?"

"Aku bersalah karena mencintai seseorang. Aku mengecewakan _Tou-sama_, mengecewakan keluarga ini." Jawabnya.

Mikoto mengusap kepala putranya yang telah beranjak dewasa itu. "Mencintai seseorang bukan kesalahan, sayang." Mikoto mengangkat wajah putranya.

"Tapi aku mencintai orang yang salah."

Ibunya menggeleng. "Cinta tidak memandang salah atau benar, Sasuke. Kejarlah kebahagiaanmu, takdir tak kan berubah jika kau hanya berdiam diri." Wanita itu tersenyum lembut. "_Kaa-san_ mendukungmu, apapun pilihanmu _Kaa-san_ akan selalu bersamamu."

Sasuke tersenyum dan memeluk ibunya sekali lagi. "Aku kan mengejar kebahagiaanku, _Kaa-san_. Do'akan aku." Ia berdiri tegak dan mencium pipi ibunya sebelum berlalu pergi.

Pergi dalam artian sebenarnya. Pergi untuk hidupnya yang baru, sebagai seorang Sasuke, bukan sebagai seorang bungsu Uchiha.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seseorang menarik lengan Hinata ketika ia memasuki Nara hotel untuk menghadiri pertemuan keluarga. Keterkejutan tak lepas dari wajah Hinata.

"Sa... Sasuke-_kun_?" Bisik Hinata ketika menyadari siapa yang menariknya menuju koridor sepi didekat lobi.

Pemuda itu berhenti dan otomatis membuat Hinata juga berhenti.

"Ad_" Ketika gadis itu membuka mulut, Sasuke memotongnya.

"Aku tidak bisa berbasa-basi."

Hinata bungkam.

Sasuke menatap lekat mata _heiress_ Hyuuga itu. "Aku ingin membawamu pergi bersamaku!" Kata Sasuke tanpa sedikitpun keraguan.

"A...apa?" Nafas Hinata tercekat ditenggorokan. Ada rasa gelisah yang menaungi hatinya, namun tak ia pungkiri bahwa ada sedikit rasa senang yang menjalari dadanya.

"Aku ingin kau pergi bersamaku. Meninggalkan Jepang, menginggalkan Hyuuga dan Uchiha.."

Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia tak berani menatap Sasuke.

Sungguh, demi langit dan bumi ia ingin pergi menyertai Sasuke, namun _superego_nya menentngnya. Bagaimana nasip keluarganya jika ia pergi? Pada siapa tanggung jawabnya sebagai _heiress_ Hyuuga akan dibebankan? Hanabi? Ia tak sanggup membuat adik kecilnya merasakan beratnya memegang tanggung jawab sebagai pemimpin Hyuuga Grup.

Lalu, bagaimana perasaan ayahnya? Ia pasti akan sangat kecewa mengetahui putri sulungnya kabur dari tanggung jawab dan yang lebih buruk bersama dengan salah seorang Uchiha. Ia tak tahu kekecewaan macam apa yang akan dirasakan Hyuuga Hiashi dan ia tak mau mengetahuinya.

"Kau bercanda?" Bisik Hinata. Ia menundukkan kepalanya, berusaha menyembunyikan kemelut yang ada dalam hatinya.

"Aku tidak bercanda. Aku tidak pernah seserius ini selama 18 tahun hidupku," tegas Sasuke. "Bagaimana?" Tanya pemuda itu lembut.

Hinata mencengkram erat ujung dress selutut yang ia kenakan. Ia tak bisa meninggalkan Hyuuga, bukan tentang harta tapi tentang tanggung jawab. Dan ia juga terlampau ragu untuk menolak Sasuke, tawaran akan kebahagiaan.

Hinata diam, terlalu sulit menjawab Sasuke. Ia takut jika ia membuka suara dan apa yang keluar dari mulutnya akan menyakiti Sasuke.

Sasuke megangkat dagu Hinata, mempertemukan pandangan mereka. "Kenapa tak menjawab, hm?" Tanyanya.

Gadis itu menggeleng pelan.

"Sungguh aku ingin kau menerima tawaranku, Hinata. Sekali ini saja, biarkan aku egois untuk memilikimu," kata Sasuke.

Hinata membisu. Hatinya semakin gundah.

"A... aku tak bisa.." Jawab Hinata, ragu.

Ia memutuskan. Memang pahit, tapi ia harus mengambil keputusan, entah itu akan melukai Sasuke atau tidak.

Pemuda Uchiha itu terdiam mendengar jawaban sang pemilik hati. Dan itu membuat Hinata serba salah.

"Bu.. bukan karena a..ku tidak mencintaimu la..lagi, Sasuke-_kun_. Sung..sungguh aku pun ingin e..egois untuk pergi bersamamu.." Tambahnya dengan tergagap. Kebiasaan jika ia sedang gugup dan ragu akan suatu keputusan.

"Lalu kenapa? Kau takut aku tak bisa membahagiakanmu?"

Hinata menunduk lagi. "Bukan karena itu, ta..tapi..."

"Tapi apa?" Sasuke nampak gusar akan penolakan Hinata yang menurutnya tanpa alasan.

"A..aku masih punya tanggung jawab." Lirihnya.

"Tak bisakah kau egois untuk sekali ini?" Sasuke memelas.

Hinata menggeleng. "Aku tak bisa.."

"Meski untukku?" Suara pemuda itu terdengar terluka.

Hinata berusaha menahan air matanya supaya tak tumpah. Bukan hanya Sasuke yang terluka, gadis itupun sama.

"Ma..maaf, Sa.. Sasuke-_kun_.." Lirih gadis itu.

"Jangan minta maaf, Hinata," sahut Sasuke. "Apa tidak ada cara agar kita bisa bersama?"

Hinata menggeleng. "A.. aku tak tahu. Tapi sejak awal, hubungan kita_"

"_terlarang? Tak bisakah kau melepaskan Hyuuga untukku?"

"Ini bukan masalah Hyuuga, Sasuke-_kun_. Ini tentang keluargaku, tanggung jawabku.. ini masalah siapa saja yang akan terluka jika aku pergi.." Tanggap Hinata. Kali ini ia menatap Sasuke. Berusaha meyakinkan pemuda itu bahwa ia melakukan semua ini bukan untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Berhenti memikirkan orang lain!" Suara Sasuke meninggi. "Sekali ini saja pikirkan kebahagiaanmu."

"Kau pikir itu mudah? Melepas tanggung jawab dan membebankannya pada orang yang tak seharusnya menanggungnya. Aku sulung dikeluargaku. Aku tak mau mengecewakan ayahku. A...aku..."

"Cukup, Hinata!" Gertak Sasuke. Ia mendorong tubuh kecil Hinata kedinding dan memperangkapnya disana. "Kumohon pergilah bersamaku." Lirih pemuda itu.

Kali ini air mata Hinata benar-benar tumpah. Sungguh ia terluka melihat Sasuke seperti ini.

"Ma... maafkan aku.." Bisik Hinata. Ia menunduk dalam. Tak berani menatap _onyx_ yang biasanya selalu memikatnya.

"Tatap aku, Hinata!" Bisiknya parau. Mengangkat wajah Hinata dan menghapus air mata yang membanjiri wajah rupawan gadis itu. "Bisakah?"

"Ma.. maaf.." Balasnya.

Sasuke membisu. Pemuda itu perlahan melepaskan Hinata, ia mundur perlahan. "_Gomenasai__" Ucap Sasuke sebelum ia berbalik menjauh dari Hinata.

Ia pergi. Tanpa salam perpisahan. Hanya sepenggal maaf yang Hinata tak tahu untuk apa serta mata _onyx _yang terluka dan itu menghancurkan hati Hinata. Seolah ada sayatan tak kasat mata yang timbul dihatinya, mencabiknya.

Ia jatuh terduduk, tangan kanannya mencengkram dadanya yang terasa ngilu sementara tangan kirinya menutup mulutnya menghalau suara isakan yang keluar dari bilah bibir tipisnya.

Ya. Hyuuga itu tengah terpuruk. Ia rela mengorbankan kebahagiaannya untuk keutuhan keluarganya. Tapi ia tak pernah tahu jika rasanya akan sesakit ini.

Ia melukai Sasuke. Pemuda itu terluka atas penolakan Hinata dan hal itu juga tanpa sengaja menghancurkan Hinata. Ia tahu sejak awal hubungan mereka tak punya harapan.

Tapi...

Untuk sekali ini, bolehkan ia egois?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sasuke?"

Naruto melambaikan tangannya ketika mata _sapphire_nya menangkap sosok sahabatnya yang memasuki bandara. Pemuda itu tampak sempurna dengan balutan kaos lengan pendek yang dilapisi rompi orange dan dipadu dengan celana jeans biru pudar.

Sasuke menghampiri pemuda itu.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Naruto ketika Sasuke menghempaskan tubuhnya dikursi tunggu bandara. Beberapa menit lagi pesawat yang akan membawa mereka akan _take off_.

Ya. Hari ini Sasuke berniat membawa Hinata ke London bersamanya. Namun ia gagal meyakinkan gadis itu.

"Aku... gagal.." Kata pemuda _onyx _itu tenang.

Naruto menatap lekat kedua bola mata sahabatnya, ia lalu menepuk pundak Sasuke perlahan.

"Kau sudah berusaha. Jadi, kau yakin ingin pergi? Meninggalkannya?"

Sasuke tersenyum, amat tipis. "Aku jahat karena memaksanya. Harusnya aku paham arti keluarga untuk Hinata. Keluarganya berbeda dengan keluargaku, ayahnya sangat menyayangi Hinata. Aku bersalah karena memintanya untuk egois." Terangnya. Ada kepedihan yang tersirat dari nada suaranya.

"Aku akan pergi, jika ia memang takdirku ia pasti akan ada diakhir kisahku." Lanjutnya.

Naruto tersenyum. "Kau lebih dewasa dari yang kuduga. Hinata tak kan pernah kecewa bila ia bersamamu,"

Naruto mengambil dua buah tiket pesawat dari sakunya.

"Kau mengambil beasiswamu ke _Oxford_, kau pilih fakultas apa?"

Sasuke tersenyum amat tipis. "Hukum. Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku akan mengambil fakultas Ekonomi. Kau tahu, _Tou-san_ mengijinkanku mengejar Sakura-_chan_. Ia ingin aku segera mengambil alih Rasengan corp," Pemuda itu terkekeh pelan ketika mengingat percakapan dengan ayahnya. "_Kaa-san_ bahkan sudah tak sabar untuk melihatku naik pelaminan, padahal usiaku baru menginjak angka 18."

Sasuke tersenyum. "Kisahmu lebih manis, _Dobe_."

Naruto tertawa keras ketika mendengarnya, "terlalu cepat kau mengatakan itu. Sakura belum tentu mau menerimaku_lagi." Akhir kalimatnya terdengar menyesakkan.

Ya. Keduanya memiliki kisah yang menyedihkan. Terlihat berbeda tapi sesungguhnya sama saja. Mereka pernah menelan kekecewaan akan cinta mereka.

Tak ada lagi yang berbicara setelah itu. Keduanya sibuk dengan kemelut dalam otak masing-masing hingga ada tanda peringatan bahwa pesawat mereka akan segera berangkat.

Naruto bangkit dari duduknya, merapikan sedikit penampilannya. Ia beralih menatap Sasuke yang juga tengah berdiri disampingnya kemudian menyerahkan dua buah tiket yang dari tadi ia pegang.

"_Let's change our life_, Sasuke!" Katanya.

Sasuke mengambil dua tiket itu_dan harusnya satu tiket lagi untuk gadis yang ia cintai, Hinata.

"_I will_, Naruto."

Ya. Sasuke sudah memutuskan untuk pergi. Ia sudah berusaha, dan kini ia meyerahkan semuanya pada takdirnya. Ia bukannya menyerah. Ia bukan seorang yang mudah putus asa. Ia hanya ingin mengetahui takdir yang sesungguhnya. Apa ia bisa bersama cintanya tanpa harus menyakitinya?

Sasuke dan Naruto berjalan menuju gerbang keberangkatan dalam diam. Dalam hitungan jam, mereka akan tiba di London.

'Maafkan aku, Hinata. Aku egois karena terlampau menginginkanmu. Aku terluka, tapi aku sempat mengabaikan kenyatan bahwa kau juga terluka. _Gomenasai_.'

Perlahan keduanya memasuki jalan yang akan mengantar mereka pada kehidupan yang baru. Berat rasanya meninggalkan tanah tempat ia tumbuh. Tempat ia menghabiskan seluruh waktunya selama 18 tahun hidupnya. Dan mungkin kepergiannya kali ini untuk selamanya. Ia memutuskan akan menetap di London. Menghilang dari Uchiha, meninggalkan harta, keluarga, dan...

"SASUKE-_KUN_!" Teriakan itu menghentikan langkah Sasuke. Pemuda itu tak langsung berbalik. Ia takut jika ini hanya ilusi yang diciptakan alam bawah sadarnya karena terlalu mengharapkan gadis itu.

Jantung pemuda itu berdegub kencang. Perlahan ia berbalik dan seketika itu merasakan tubuhnya disambar seseorang.

Hinata. Gadis itu memeluk erat leher Sasuke. Membenamkan wajahnya dipundak tegap lelaki itu.

Naruto yang tanggap akan situasi segera menjelaskan pada pihak keamanan bandara yang tadi mengejar gadis Hyuuga itu karena menerobos paksa. Membiarkan Sasuke berbicara pada gadis itu.

"Bawa aku bersamamu," bisik gadis itu.

Kalimat itu bak mantra ajaib untuk Sasuke. Senyum lebar menghiasi wajah sang bungsu Uchiha yang biasanya selalu berwajah dingin itu. Apa yang diucapkan Hinata seolah mengangkat beban yang menggantung dipundaknya, menguap diudara begitu saja.

Seolah rongga dadanya yang kosong kini kembali terisi.

Ia memeluk pinggang Hinata erat, seolah jika ia lepaskan gadis itu akan menghilang.

"_Aligatoo_, Hinata.."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cinta itu ada untuk diperjuangkan, bukan untuk direlakan. Kadang garis takdir bertengatangan, namun jika keteguhan hati lebih kuat, maka air mata kebahagiaan yang akan menunggumu diakhir cerita...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Owari**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Terima kasih sudah mau membaca. Mind to review?**


End file.
